If Only
by Seigetsu Ren
Summary: If only he could put down his demon lord pride, just enough to tell her how much he yearned for her bellflower scent. SessKik Oneshot


Motoko Aoyama: This story is a tribute to the pairing of Sess/Kik, especially to the tragic miko herself. Hope you'll all enjoy this one-shot regarding Sesshoumaru's insight on Kikyou's destiny. Please be aware that there are spoilers from chapter 464 of the Inuyasha manga. Thanks.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, the series and the characters involved. Copyright infringement not intended.

* * *

**If Only **

_Dedicated to the readers of "Fukai Mori"**

* * *

** _

The skies were flooded with warm pink as the sun dipped down to the horizon. A single hand felt the rough grass brush against the calluses of his sword-holding fingers. The faint scent of the autumn bellflower was fading in the wind, making the world seem hollow like a puzzle with a missing piece. Without the sweetness from the distance, he would never feel the same.

Their first meeting was under the mist of Mount Hakurei. Despite the stale blood that whelmed the freshness of grass, her scent was a signature that stood out from the rest; without knowing it, he had been seeking it out ever since, as if seeking out the memory of her so close by his side. Her determined eyes, strong will, and melancholic smile were the only human things he had ever admired.

Several days later, he learned that she had fallen prey to his nemesis. His brother had failed to protect her, once again.

If only he were faster…

The land seemed so empty without her scent. In the midst of million aromas, he was just looking for that single one. The subtle smell of those blue petals was the only thing that the world lacked, but without it, the world was meaningless.

When that faint fragrance returned, he had to try so hard to suppress his joy. How can he have such a useless emotion? How can he be happy for something as worthless as a human's life?

If only he had told her his feelings then…

They met again in their common road to destroy Naraku. No matter how many times their paths diverged, they would gather again to protect their common pride. The same cold pairs of eyes met every so often, and without doubt, they placed their trusts on each other as they battled the enemy. Their will were equally strong, their strength equally powerful. He was a taiyoukai, she was an undead miko, but their souls were the same. The sword swept in the rain of arrows, the bow arched in the dance of his whip; they knew each other's moves like every line on their hands. They need not words or sappy expressions; such cliché would only taint their unique companionship. Their silent vow to watch each other's back was enough.

The blur of white and red passed through the crowd, trailed by the solid armor that complimented the previous shadow's softness. Streaks of violet, sweeps of blue; colors mingled with the red of blood. They dashed forth without mending their wounds, for little things as that could not scar their spirit. They walked on with broken bodies, but unwavering courage.

If only the battle never ended…

Eventually they parted upon the enemy's escape. He wondered if he had anything that would remind her of him. Would she remember his bigmouthed servant, or the petite girl he had taken under his wing? Would she remember the navy crescent that marked his high forehead, or the stripes that lined his cheeks? Would she remember the single moment when his silver locks swept by her side during battle?

It was futile to find the answers now. He could smell the change of the wind as he gazed at the setting sun. In his own little universe, this would be the last sunset, for without her, there would no longer be light.

Once again, he regretted.

If only he could at least be by her side, savoring the last of the bellflower's scent, he would have been contented…

* * *

Motoko Aoyama: I should SO NOT be writing this, because I have a final exam tomorrow, but I just can't get this out of my mind, so I quickly jotted it down. Hopefully, you found it rather enjoyable nonetheless. Please be so kind as to leave a review behind, be it constructive criticism, comments, suggestions, questions, or just a note saying that you've read this. Anything other than flames is gladly appreciated. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
